lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Farrel
Jean Farrel is an animal behavioral scientist. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "The Truth About Kats and Hogs" While Pumbaa is about to get some bugs, he runs into Jean. The terrified warthog runs to Timon to tell him that he saw a human. When Timon and Pumbaa get to her, Jean describes Pumbaa's appearance, saying that she finds the warthog ugly, yet charming. She then gets annoyed by Timon's presence and throws the meerkat out of the way. Jean suggests that in order to better understand Pumbaa, she needs to act like a warthog, which Pumbaa doesn't seem to like as he believes she is after his bugs. Timon shows and attempts to protect his friend, but gets thrown by Jean once again. Jean then gives Pumbaa a bag of bugs, making the warthog no longer be afraid of her. While Pumbaa enjoys his food, Jean decides to learn more about Timon, whom she nicknames Billy Bob, as she sees how "persistent" the meerkat is. The scientist then snatches the bag of bugs away from Pumbaa and gives them to Timon. Pumbaa goes to Timon and asks him if he could have his bugs. While Timon refuses to give Pumbaa the bugs since Jean wouldn't let him do so, he decides to take a risk and give one to him anyway. Jean soon finds both Timon and Pumbaa interesting, but has a hard time deciding which one of them to study. She then decides to give up and leave the jungle. Therefore, it is up to Timon and Pumbaa to help her decide which animal to study: the meerkat or the warthog. As Jean is getting packed, Timon and Pumbaa tell her some facts and some "interesting" facts about meerkats and warthogs. Annoyed, Jean attempts to escape Timon and Pumbaa, but continuously fails as the two friends manage to return to her. The woman then goes crazy and decides to study both of them. Two male Naturalists see Jean acting crazy and they catch her, thinking she's a Wild Woman of the Jungle. As the men take Jean away, Timon and Pumbaa are going to miss her as they state that she brought out the best in them. Personality and traits Being a scientist, Jean is shown to be very intelligent. Her interest is to study wildlife. It is once shown that in order to better understand the animal, she needs to behave like it. For example, she attempts to act like Pumbaa so she could understand a warthog's lifestyle. When Timon and Pumbaa tell her about meerkats and warthogs, Jean goes completely crazy, making two male Naturalist believe she is a Wild Woman of the Jungle and capture her. Voice actors * 'The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa''' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Valery Pappas Trivia *It is likely that Jean is the first notable human that Timon and Pumbaa ever encountered, considering their reactions to when they see her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters